1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of manually reloading ammunition cases, and more particularly to a device for removing cases which have become stuck in a sizer die during the reloading process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manual reloading of ammunition cases involves a number of steps which are necessary to restore the case to its original size and shape. One of these steps is a sizing and expanding operation in which the case is inserted into a sizer die using a reloading press. Basically, a reloading press includes a frame in which are mounted a sizer die and a reloading ram in spaced-apart, coaxial relation. The ammunition case is carried by the ram and inserted into the sizer die by actuating a pivotally mounted handle which is connected to the ram. The inner walls of the sizer die cause the outer walls of the ammunition case to assume its original size and shape. A projecting expander plug contacts the inner walls of the neck of the case to insure that it is round and of the proper diameter. Additionally, a primer ejector projecting from the expander plug removes the spent primer from the primer pocket of the case.
The case is normally secured to the ram by a shell holder which engages a gripping rim formed around the head of the case. Normally, the connection between the gripping rim and the shell holder is sufficiently strong to remove the ammunition case from the sizer die. Sometimes, however, the case becomes stuck in the sizer die and movement of the ram away from the sizer die rips the gripping rim from the head of the case. Since the sizer die is relatively expensive, it is undesirable to merely discard the sizer die. Instead, the case must be removed from the sizer die.
A variety of techniques have been developed for removing stuck cases from sizer dies, none of which are entirely satisfactory. At one end of the spectrum are techniques involving such tools as chisels and plyers used to pry or pull the case from the die. A more effective, but still unsatisfactory, technique employs a stuck case remover kit sold by RCBS, Inc. of Oroville, Calif. In accordance with the RCBS technique the sizer die is removed from the reloading press and the die expander-primer extractor projection is at least partially withdrawn from the case. The primer pocket (from which the primer has already been removed) is then drilled and tapped to form a threaded bore. A screw carried by a cylindrical member is then threaded into the primer pocket bore until the end of the cylindrical member contacts the end of the sizer die. Further rotation of the screw withdraws the case from the sizer die into a recess formed in the cylindrical member. The principal disadvantage of the RCBS technique is that the rotational force of the screw must not only overcome the frictional force between the case and sizer die, but it must also overcome the friction between the screw and the threads of the primer pocket bore. The threads of the primer pocket bore are sometimes not sufficiently strong to withstand these two forces so that the threads are sometimes stripped thereby compounding the problem of removing the case from the sizer die.